


[Podfic] case #0170712A

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens/The Magnus Archives [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also eldritch beings who are decidedly not friends, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Eldritch beings in the shape of friends, Jurgen Leitner's Funtime Library Books, M/M, Music, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Horror, pre-jon/martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "case #0170712A" by Handful_of_Silence.Statement of Caoimhe Ni Bhraonáin, regarding a second-hand book, and her encounter with the manifestations known as Mr Fell and Mr Crowley. Statement taken direct from subject, 12th July 2017. Interview conducted by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.Or: There is being involved in humanity. And then there is actually helping. Jon's just not sure why those two are doing the latter.





	[Podfic] case #0170712A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [case #0170712A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977842) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 

## MP3 & M4B

  


### Music + Effects:

* [Music: "Vignette: Corruption" by Disasterpeace. ](https://music.disasterpeace.com/track/vignette-corruption)

* [Spooky Bells Ambiance ](https://freesound.org/people/Speedenza/sounds/206114/)

### Stream:

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/case0170712a/case%20%230170712A.mp3)  
  
| 81 MB | 1:16:36  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/case0170712a/case%20%230170712A.m4b)  
  
| 108 MB | 1:16:36  
  
**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  



End file.
